The Next Great Pokemon Adventure
by Creative Ink
Summary: The story follows Jerry who has just started his Pokemon adventure in a new region, but there's some strange stuff going on like who are those people with the letter "E" on their shirts, and who is Lucifer?
1. The Night Before

It was the night before the big day, and Jerry couldn't sleep. He thought "I can't believe in just," he glanced at his clock "eight hours I will have my own Pokémon!"

Jerry lived in the Neotin region; it was a newly discovered region. Many people from the Johto and Hoenn had rushed to see the "great new region" but were disappointed when they saw nothing but a deserted island. The island itself had little to no Pokémon, and no new species. So, many people brought their own Pokémon to populate the region, as a result the region mainly consist of Johto and Hoenn Pokémon with a few Kanto, Sinnoh, and Unova in the mix.

"This year," Jerry began thinking, "the starters are Treecko, Piplup, and Cyndaquil, ooh I want that Cyndaquil so bad."

Since the Neotin region had no natural wild Pokémon it had no starters, so instead every year Professor Buckle gave away three different starters, one grass, one fire, and one water, from three random regions.

"I need that Cyndaquil; it's something to remind me of my home back in Goldenrod City, in the Johto region," Jerry thought. "Now I have to live in Sapling City, and it's not even a real city they just call it that so the two beginning consonant sounds are the same,"

"Now Ironclad City, that was a real city," Jerry began "it was the largest settlement on the island, and it was home of the eighth gym leader, Mason who specializes in steel type; I remember reading somewhere that his daughter just started her adventure," 'SNAP'.

"The Pinsir must be acting up tonight," Jerry thought to himself, "Pinsir often cut down the saplings in the area, I remember when people tried to get the police to drive out the Pinsir, but the police couldn't do anything because the Pinsir were protected by law. I never understood why it was such a big deal, there were plenty of saplings around!"

"Treecko, Piplup, and Cyndaquil, let's see Will, Jim, and Nick wanted Treecko, Ashley and Mary wanted Piplup, and Cyndaquil was wanted by (himself) Ben, Kyle, and …Butch. I had never liked Butch and Butch never liked me, in fact the only reason Butch wanted Cyndaquil was to annoy me!"

"I think Butch is from the Hoenn region, I'm not sure. He's always so secretive, but not about his dad, his dad was a famous Pokémon trainer who'd been to every region and challenged every league, but so what, one day I'll do that too!"

Jerry glanced at his clock, 11:32 "seven hours and twenty eight minutes to go." Treecko, Piplup, and Cyndaquil he kept thinking over in his head.


	2. His First Pokemon

Jerry woke up at 7:00 on the dot. He took a shower then got dressed; he wore a red shirt, with some khaki's, and a green jacket. He went downstairs and saw his that his mom was already up, cooking two eggs. She had the same depressed look on her face "She's never been the same since the incident," Jerry thought. He sat down and stared down at his eggs, he wasn't hungry. "I think I saw Butch up today, never seen"- but before she could finish Jerry rushed out the door, without saying a word. She let out a long sigh.

Jerry was running toward the professor's lab on the cool fall morning. As he was running he saw a slightly chubby boy with a square jaw wearing a vest jacket, a short sleeve shirt, cargo shorts, and a headband on his forehead, this was Butch. As soon as the two saw each other they began running with all their strength, Jerry was in the lead until Butch pushed him. Jerry fell to the ground, he saw Butch run into the lab yelling "loser!"

Jerry quickly got up and ran in the lab screaming "Professor, wait don't give"- he stopped he saw the professor who was a tall man, with a delicately trimmed mustache, and had a habit of clearing his throat before saying something important.

"Ahem," the professor cleared his throat, "as I was saying to Butch all the Pokémon have been given away."

"But, but it's only," Jerry looked at his watch, "7:30!"

"The early bird gets the worm."

"And 7:30 isn't early enough!" Jerry exclaimed.

"It would appear not," said the professor. There was an awkward silence.

Suddenly, Butch blurted out, "Forget this, I never wanted that dumb Cyndaquil anyway," he turned towards Jerry "lucky for me, I always have a backup plan guess you'll have to wait till next year!" he then ran out the door.

"Ahem, I don't know what that was about but Jerry if you want a Pokémon I have something that may interest you." He led him downstairs into the basement, he flicked on the lights and before Jerry's eyes were aisles of Pokémon eggs in special incubators.

"These are…"

The professor finished for him "Pokémon eggs." Jerry stood there dazed.

"As you can see we have hundreds of Pokémon eggs, and I'm going to give you one."

"Really, you will?"

"Yes"

Jerry said quickly, "Do you have any Cyndaquil eggs?"

"No" Jerry looked down.

"But, we do have plenty of other Pokémon" he said cheeringly, "we have Magby, Elekid, Caterpie, Weedle, Smoochum, Wooper, Yanma,"-

"Wait, did you say Wooper?"

"Yes," Jerry began to remember his dad bringing him and his brother out to fish, they would often see Wooper.

"Well?" asked Professor Buckle.

"Huh,"

"I said do you want the Wooper egg?"

"Uhh, yes."

"Okay, here you go," he handed him the incubator and an empty Poke ball. He then began to explain how to take care of the egg, what temperature the room should be at, and so on. Jerry only half listened. The professor then sent him carrying the incubator and wished him good luck.

Jerry briskly walked home. He passed Butch's house, no one was home. As soon as he opened the door his mother asked, "How did it go?" Jerry explained what happened and how he got the egg.

"Oh," she said automatically

"I think I'm going to take a nap, I've had a long morning." Jerry said.

"Oh, okay" Jerry walked upstairs, put the egg and Poke ball down and went to bed; it was 8:39 A.M.

"Woop" Jerry heard this noise and woke up, "I must be hearing things," he looked at his clock 11:04. He lay back down.

"Per" Jerry jumped up, he was sure he heard that. He looked down and to his astonishment, he saw a Wooper standing next to an empty incubator. He froze, then after a few seconds cried out in joy; he ran up and hugged his Wooper. Wooper looked bewildered, suddenly his mom walked in saying "Jerry are you okay, I heard a noise?" She looked down and saw the Wooper.

She said "Oh, my!"

"Isn't this great, mom!"

"Yes it is, oh Jerry you should show Professor Buckle, he'll want to know."

"Your right, I better go show him." Jerry got up, picked up his Wooper, and grabbed the Poke ball.

As he ran out the door he yelled, "Bye mom,"

He was walking to the lab when he heard, "So I see you got yourself a weak little Wooper." Jerry turned and to his disappointment saw Butch.

"Oh ya at least I have a Pokémon!" he retorted.

Butch had grin on his face; Jerry had just noticed a white tail behind Butch. "Jerry," Butch said, "I'd like you to meet, Zangoose."

"How'd you get a Zangoose?"

"Told you I had a backup plan," Butch replied.

"So, want to have a battle with your weak Wooper?"

"We'll see who has the weak Pokémon," Jerry replied.

"Go Zangoose!"

"Go Wooper!" The two yelled in unison.

"Quick Zangoose, use Quick Attack!" Zangoose sprang forward and struck at Wooper; Wooper fell over but got back up.

"Wooper, counterattack with Water Gun!" Wooper let a spray of water from its mouth, but Zangoose dodged the attack.

"Zangoose use Quick Attack again!" Zangoose once more sprang forward and used Quick Attack, it hit Wooper again and Wooper fell over. Wooper got back up but it took a little longer.

"Wooper hit him with Mud Shot!" Wooper shot forward a blob of mud hitting Zangoose on his head.

"Good job Wooper!" Jerry yelled.

"Wooper!" His Wooper cried excitingly.

"Lucky shot." Butch yelled.

"Now Zangoose, finish it with Scratch!" Zangoose ran forward, Wooper tried to dodge but Zangoose still hit him. Wooper fell over and fainted, Butch began laughing. Jerry quickly ran up to his Wooper picked him up, and began carrying him to the Pokémon center. Butch was still laughing.

He went inside the Pokémon center and quickly gave the nurse his Wooper.

"Please return it to its Poke ball," she said in an official manner. Jerry did so and handed her his Poke ball, she put it on the machine and said to come back in five minutes. Jerry walked outside and leaned against the wall, he was in a deep thought. A few minutes later he went inside and received his Pokémon, he then walked home.

He opened the door, his mom was sitting on the couch, and she asked "Did you show the professor?"

"No," Jerry answered.

"Why not?" Jerry told her about his battle with Butch.

"Oh, don't feel bad, it was your first battle."

"Mom," Jerry began saying.

"Yes?"

"I am going to leave home."

"Why?" she asked in a perplexed voice.

"Now that I have my Wooper, I can start my Pokémon adventure and challenge the eight gym leader, maybe even the Pokémon League."

"I know, and I want you to. I know this is very important to you and I don't want to hold you back."

"Thanks mom."

"You should pack your things." Jerry walked upstairs and packed his things, he packed a toothbrush, toothpaste, some clothes, and a few other necessities. Afterwards he went downstairs.

"Bye mom," he hugged his mom.

"Bye, bye and good luck!" Jerry walked out the door; he then let his Wooper out of its Poke ball.

"Woopah" it cried. The two began walking out of Sapling City and into Route 301; as they were walking Jerry thought he saw Butch walking far ahead, he thought "Looks like Butch is starting his adventure too."


	3. Adam's First Pokemon

A small boy crouching behind a log was shaking nervously, and holding a Poke ball in his hand. He was a frail child, with thin arms and legs, somewhat long legs, neatly brushed hair, and a pair of thoughtful green eyes. He was very nervous; he glanced over the log and saw a Pinsir asleep next to a bunch of snapped saplings, its pincers moved back and forth as if it were awake.

He thought to himself, "This is my best shot, I better not waste it." He looked over again the Pinsir was still asleep.

He took a deep breath, he was about to stand up until he heard, " gonna be the best that there ever was…"

"Shh!" he whispered.

The kid singing had just noticed him, he waved then yelled, "Huh, oh hey what's up, I'm Jerry what's,"- he stopped suddenly; he had just noticed the Pinsir. He ran up and ducked behind the log.

"Are you crazy, that's a Pinsir over there, they are dangerous!" Jerry said in a loud whisper.

"I know I'm going to catch it," the boy said.

"Oh, well what Pokémon are you going to use?"

"Well, first my name is Adam."

"Jerry."

"Ya I know, I heard you scream it," and then he added, "After you stopped singing." Jerry blushed slightly.

"Never mind that, what are you gonna use to catch it?" Jerry asked.

"All I have is this Poke ball," he replied.

"What, you have no Pokémon!" he exclaimed. Adam nodded his head.

"Well I guess I'll have to help you."

"Really, you will?" Adam said, relieved.

"Ya, after all you'll need some Pokémon to weaken it."

"What Pokémon do you have?" Adam asked.

"Just my Wooper," he replied.

"Wooper," it cried out.

"I guess it could take on Pinsir," Adam said doubtingly.

"Ya, cant ya Wooper."

"Wooper," it said as it nodded its head.

"Alright then Wooper use Water Gun!"

"Wait!" Adam shrieked. But neither Jerry nor Wooper paid any attention. Wooper then let a forceful splash of water out of its mouth, it hit the sleeping Pinsir.

"Ya, go Wooper!" Jerry yelled. After being hit with Water Gun the Pinsir awoke! It was fuming with anger; it was so frightening that Wooper stepped back a few feet. It looked as though it was getting ready to charge into Wooper.

"Wooper," Jerry yelled, "dodge it!" But just before the Pinsir charged forward Adam threw the Poke ball, but he missed the Pinsir and just hit the ground. As soon as the Pinsir saw the Poke ball it ran into the forest.

Adam was just about to say something but Jerry stopped him, "C'mon pick up your Poke ball, and we might be able to catch him." Adam grabbed the Poke ball and they ran after the Pinsir.

They were both running, but Adam ran out of breath he yelled, "Jerry stop! I'm out of breath." Jerry kept running until he bumped into something. Adam heard him and ran forward to the clearing. When Adam made it he saw Jerry sitting on the floor rubbing his head and a tall man, wearing a finely tailored suit, an ascot, and a pair of leather gloves. In his arm, he was holding a Roselia, but there was something odd about it, Adam couldn't put his finger on it, he was about to ask Jerry, but he was too busy admiring the man's Duskull, that was floating next to him.

Finally, Jerry blurted out, "Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going."

"No, no it was my fault I was in the way," the man said gently. "My name's Lucifer," he added.

"Mine's Jerry."

"Adam."

"Nice to meet you, may I ask what you're doing in the forest?"

"Oh, ya were trying to find a Pinsir; did you happen to see one?" Jerry asked.

"Sorry no."

"Okay, hey what are you doing in the forest?" Jerry said inquiringly.

"Oh, just business," Lucifer replied. Two men came out from the forest and into the clearing, dressed in black clothes with a crescent moon, and the letter "E" on their shirts.

"Sir, we've lost track of 'Objective A," the first man replied.

"I thought you might; what about 'Objective B'?" Lucifer asked.

"No sir," the second one replied, "we've tracked it going east."

"Good," Lucifer turned toward Jerry and Adam, "well I must be going I have business to attend to."

He took out a Poke ball, clicked it and red beam of light hit Duskull, returning it to its Poke ball. He began petting the Roselia in his arm he said, "Well, goodbye, maybe we'll meet again." He and the two men began walking off.

"Wonder what that was about?" Adam said suspiciously

"I don't know, maybe they're tracking down a lost Pokémon?" Jerry said doubtingly.

"Hey did you notice something weird about his Roselia?" Adam asked.

"Sort of, but what was really weird was how he was petting it."

"Wait," Adam yelled, "we forgot about the Pinsir!"

"Oh ya c'mon let's go!" They ran around a little bit, until Jerry saw the Pinsir cutting down some saplings.

"There it is!" Jerry whispered.

"Now what do we do?"

"I've got a plan, Wooper go stand in front of that tree." His Wooper did so, and the Pinsir saw Wooper and got ready to charge.

"Quick, Wooper use Mud Shot, hit him in the eyes!" Wooper shot forward a blob of mud hitting it right in the eyes.

"He can't see!" Adam yelled.

"Exactly, now Wooper get out of the way!" The Pinsir began charging at Wooper, Wooper quickly jumped out the way, causing Pinsir to ram into the tree, its two pincers got stuck in the tree!

"Pinsir!" it cried in frustration.

"Adam, now throw your Poke ball!" Adam did so, this time hitting the Pinsir.

It rolled once, "C'mon" Adam yelled.

Twice, "Yes, yes, yes!"

Three times, "Please!" Adam closed his eyes.

"Click" "Yes, yes I got Pinsir!"

He ran to the Poke ball, "Time to meet Pinsir!" he was about to let his new Pokémon out until,

"STOP!" Jerry shrieked.

"What?"

"It's just, that Pinsir looked pretty angry we you caught him, I'd give him some time to cool off."

"Ya I guess you're right" He put the Poke ball away.

"So, now what," Jerry asked.

"I don't know," Adam replied.

"We'll I'm going to Featherstone City to challenge the first gym leader."

"Really, do you think I could tag along?" Adam asked.

"That depends."

"On what," Adam asked.

"Well, it's just that I never got a map, so I'm kind of lost," Jerry said.

Adam laughed, "Actually I do have a map."

"Well then welcome aboard!"

"Alright, but do you know how to get out of this forest," Adam asked.

"No," Jerry answered.

"How are we going to get out?"

"Why don't we go the way that guy, Lucifer went?"

"Alright." They walked through the forest by following the tracks left by Lucifer and the two men, eventually leading them to Route 302, where they began walking toward Featherstone City.

In the back of a van, one of the men with an "E" on his shirt, holding a walkie-talkie said, "Lucifer it's the boss, he wants to speak to you."

He handed him the walkie-talkie, "Yes?"

A muffled voice said, "Have found 'Objective A'?"

"No, it's been lost."

"What, how could you let this happen?"

"Both of us know, that I always deliver," Lucifer said in his calm voice.

"I'll be checking on you in 2400 hours!" the call ended abruptly.


	4. The Gym Leader's Daughter

On Route 303, very near to Featherstone City, a young girl, with lightly colored blonde hair in a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing fingerless riding gloves, an orange T-shirt, with a light brown jacket, some jeans, and a tomboy look to her was battling a young boy.

"Go Swablu!" the boy yelled, he threw a Poke ball and out came a little blue bird, with cotton-like wings.

The girl smiled, "Go Aron!" she yelled. She too threw her Poke ball and a small steel covered Pokémon came out.

The boy was taken aback, but soon looked confident again he said, "Swablu use Peck!"

"Quick, Aron use Rollout!" she yelled. Swablu began flying toward Aron but before Swablu could attack, Aron used Rollout and sent a rock flying toward Swablu. It hit the Pokémon sending Swablu down, it had fainted.

"Good job Aron!"

"Aron," it cried in excitement.

"Aww man! How could you beat my Swablu so easily?"

"Rock beats flying kid," she replied.

"We'll here's my last Pokémon," he yelled. He threw out his other Poke ball, in it contained Zigazoon, a small, raccoon looking Pokémon came out.

"Aron return," she took out her Poke ball and returned her Aron. "Go, Tyrogue!" Out of her Poke ball came the hot-headed fighting type.

"How are you countering all my Pokémon!" the boy yelled.

She shrugged her shoulder, "Guess I'm just lucky."

"Well I guess you better use Headbutt, Zigazoon." The Zigazoon ran toward Tyrogue and slammed its head into the Tyrogue. It fell back and struggled getting up.

The girl had a worried look on her face, she said, "Tyrogue use Brick Break!" Her Pokémon ran forward and hit Zigazoon, it fell back and quickly got back up.

The boy began laughing, "And here I thought you might be strong!"

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"Alright Zigazoon use Tackle!" It ran toward the Tyrogue and slammed into it, Tyrogue fell over and fainted. The boy began laughing hysterically. The girl was staring at her Tyrogue with thoughts going through her head.

At Route 302 Adam and Jerry were arguing on how to get to Featherstone city.

"Jerry, we've got to go on Route 303 and take a right," Adam exclaimed.

"But if we cut through Phantom forest it will be faster!"

"Jerry, Phantom forest takes up 1/4th of the Neotin region we would get lost! Besides that place creeps me out, they call it Phantom forest for a reason."

"But doesn't your map give us directions through the forest?" Jerry said questioningly.

"No it doesn't show directions for any forest, the region is too new to know how to get through all of the forests."

"Ok fine, I guess we'll do it your way," he said unwillingly.

"Good."

They began walking at a brisk pace until they reached Route 303, but as soon as they got there they saw a girl walking up with an Aron by her side, this was the same girl battling the boy with a Zigazoon, and Swablu.

She walked up to Jerry and said, "I can tell you're a trainer, want to have a battle?"

Jerry stopped to think, his last battle he had against Butch he lost in only two turns, he didn't want to feel that humiliation again, especially in front of Adam so he replied, "Sorry I'm kinda busy, and I'm trying to get to Featherstone."

She turned to Adam, "What about you string bean?"

Adam turned red in the face, "String bean what do you mean by that!" he yelled.

"Nothing, it's just that you're a little on the thin side."

Adam, still red replied, "Sorry, but"- Jerry stopped him.

Jerry then said," Excuse us one moment." He grabbed Adam and pulled him around.

He said in a whisper, "Look Adam we both don't like this girl, so let's show her who's boss and beat her in a battle."

"But how?"

"Easy, you use your Pinsir."

"But I haven't even let Pinsir out once, he's probably still mad!"

"Ya but at least we'll have beaten her."

Adam was about to protest, but Jerry reeled both of them around facing the girl. "He accepts your challenge…; uh what was your name?"

"Brittany."

That name was familiar to Jerry so he asked, "What's your last name?"

"Steel, why?"

Jerry was frozen, after a seconds he screamed, "You must be Mason's daughter!"

"Yup," she answered.

"Wow this is so cool, he's always been my favorite gym leader."

Adam then said, "I'm Adam, he's Jerry."

"Nice to know, so are we gonna battle or what?"

"Huh?' Jerry had forgotten about the battle, "Oh ya, but there's one rule, only one Pokémon is allowed to battle."

Brittany was about to say Aron, but before she could Jerry had ran up to her Aron and asked her a flurry of questions like, "Did your dad give you this?' or "Is it as strong as your dad's Aggron? This went on for a while, Brittany ignored the majority of his questions, but because he was holding her Aron, she took out her Tyrogue.

"Go Tyrogue!"

Adam meekly said, "Go Pinsir."

"Wow I'm surprised you have a Pokémon like Pinsir!"

"Why," Adam asked

"No reason."

Adam threw his Poke ball Pinsir came out, as mad as ever it looked as it wanted charge into Adam. Quickly Adam said, "Pinsir, you're in a battle! Don't hit me, hit the enemy." Pinsir turned around and saw Tyrogue; it now wanted to battle its opponent.

"Tyrogue use Brick Break!"

"Pinsir use X-Scissor, quick!" Once Tyrogue got near Pinsir, it used X-Scissor! Pinsir took its claws and crossed them in an "X" hitting Tyrogue, causing it to faint.

"But, but," Brittany began, she then returned her Pokémon.

Adam looked astonished by what had just happened. Jerry was cheering from the side, "Woohoo, go Adam!"

Brittany got up and shook his hand, "Guess you were the better trainer." She had a depressed look on her face.

"Uh, guess I got lucky that's all."

"You know my Tyrogue had never won a battle, Aron has won plenty."

"You just got to keep training your Tyrogue, he'll get stronger," Jerry said in a supporting tone of voice.

"I've tried, he always loses."

"We'll you could always evolve him."

"I don't know how to,"

"I do." Adam said.

Her face cheered up, she asked, "How?"

"Well, to get Hitmonchan, you must have higher defense than attack, for Hitmonlee your attack must be higher than defense, and for Hitmontop they must be the same, oh ya and this is at level 20."

"But how do I get his attack and defense up, besides battling?"

"Get Iron, or Calcium at the store, but only in Brickridge City."

"Hey that's where the second gym leader is, he uses fighting type!" Jerry exclaimed.

"That means we'll be heading there after Featherstone," Adam said.

"Ya, since we're headed there I guess that you could tag along, Brittany."

"Do you want to?" Adam asked.

She thought about it, "I guess I may as well, besides that way I know I get a rematch with you Adam."

"But, there is one condition," Jerry added.

"What is it," she asked.

"When we get to Ironclad, your dad has to get me an autograph."

"Deal," she answered.

The three began heading off to Featherstone City, where they will fight their first gym leader.

Near Featherstone, a group of men with "E" on their shirt were following a small trail of footprints, left by a Pokémon.

One of them said, "One of you radio in Lucifer, and tell him we're getting closer to finding 'Objective B."


	5. The Catch of the Day

Jerry, Brittany, and Adam had been on Route 303 for two days, they were fighting over directions, again.

"Look, I've already told you three times, we take a right here!" Adam exclaimed.

"And how would you know that!" Jerry argued.

"Because I have the map, Jerry!" Adam then showed Jerry the map.

"Well I still think we should go my way, we would have been there by now."

"Or lost in a forest for a month," Brittany pointed out.

"Whatever, but if I have to spend another day on this rout I will"- he stopped. Right in front of him was a sign.

It read, "Featherstone City, home of the flying type gym leader, Miles."

"Were finally here," Brittany said.

"I told you we take a right," Adam said cheerfully.

"Whatever."

"C'mon lets go inside!" Brittany shouted.

The three entered the city and headed to the Pokémon center. They gave the nurse their Pokémon, she told them to come back in ten minutes.

"Let's go to the Poke Mart we need refill on supplies," Brittany said.

"Ya I need to get some Potions, hey can I borrow some money Brittany?" Jerry asked.

"I guess, but Jerry you really need some Poke balls."

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, you can't fight the gym leader with just your Wooper, same goes to you Adam."

"Why can't we?"

"Flying is strong against bug so Adam would lose, and ground can't affect flying so your Wooper could only use Water Gun."

"I guess you're right, I'll buy some Poke balls, you gonna Adam?"

"Ya, I guess so," he replied.

They went inside the Poke Mart, bought some supplies, then went to Pokémon center and received their Pokémon. They began heading to the gym.

"Well I guess I'll challenge the gym leader, while you two catch your Pokémon," Brittany said happily.

"How come you get to challenge the gym leader first?" Jerry asked.

"Because I will be able to beat the gym leader with my Aron, unlike you two," She boasted.

Jerry was about to retort, but a young girl walked to them. She was young, with pitch black hair, and large gray eyes, she wore a blue skirt, a white uniform looking shirt, and extremely large round glasses. In her arms she was holding a Hoothoot, a Pokémon with very large eyes which matched her eyes perfectly.

"Hi, my name is Marcie," she said.

"Hey, I'm Brittany."

"Are you going to challenge Miles?" she asked.

"Yes I am."

"Okay, you look strong enough, but your friends can't enter."

"What makes you think you can say that!" Jerry said angrily.

"Well it is my job," she snapped.

"Your job?" Adam asked.

"Yup, Miles employs me to let trainers in who I think are strong."

"And what if your wrong," Jerry grunted.

"If a trainer believes he or she is strong enough, they must beat me in a battle."

"Sound easy enough," Jerry said grinningly.

"You two catch your Pokémon, I'll challenge Miles."

Brittany and Marcie entered the gym leaving Adam and Jerry outside.

"Can you believe she thought we weren't strong enough?"

"Yes," Adam replied.

"C'mon let's go catch some Pokémon."

They walked out of Featherstone and onto Route 304.

"What Pokémon type is good against flying?" Jerry asked.

"Ice, rock, and electric, we probably won't find any ice type around here."

They began searching for Pokémon in the forest. They saw a clearing with a Pokémon in it.

"Hey look it's a Nosepass!" Adam exclaimed.

"You wanna catch it?"

"Ya, think you could use Wooper to weaken it, my Pinsir won't be strong against rock."

"I guess."

"Go Wooper," he whispered quietly as he released Wooper from its Poke ball.

"Woopah," it cried.

Jerry was about to have Wooper use Water Gun, but then two men with "E" on their shirt appeared and scared it off.

"Hey I was about to catch that!" Adam yelled.

One of them said, "Sorry kid, but were on important business in this area, you gotta go."

"Who are you to be telling us where to go?" Jerry shouted.

The second man replied, "Why, were Team Eclipse here"-

"Shut up!" The first man interrupted, "They don't need to know who we are," he turned to Adam and Jerry, "now leave before I have to make you." He pulled out a Poke ball.

"Ya, ya were leaving," Adam replied.

The two left the area, and began searching elsewhere.

"Can you believe those two, I could have totally gotten you that Nosepass," Jerry exclaimed.

"It's okay, we'll just get another Pokémon," Adam said sadly.

"I guess we know what the "E" stands for now."

"Ya."

"I wonder what Team Eclipse does?"

"Probably tracks down rare Pokémon," Adam murmured.

"So that's what that Lucifer guy does?"

"I guess."

The two began looking for more Pokémon.

"Look, look it's a Shuckle!" Jerry shrieked. Jerry saw a Pokémon with a yellow head popping out of a red shell, with its arms and legs also sticking out.

"Wow those are pretty rare."

"I gotta catch it!"

"Well go ahead I don't want it," Adam decided.

"Alright Wooper use Water Gun!" Wooper shot forward the splash of water, but Shuckle retreated into it's shell, the attack hit the outside of its shell. Afterwards it popped back out.

"Wooper use Water Gun again!" Wooper once more used Water Gun and Shuckle hid in its shell again.

"How am I gonna weaken it when it hides in its shell?"

"Jerry, try using Mud Shot but tell Wooper to aim inside the shell."

"Alright, Wooper use Mud Shot hit it in the shell!" Wooper shot a glob of mud at Shuckle, it hid in its shell the mud hit inside the shell. Shuckle came out of its shell because it was clogged with mud.

"Wooper use Water Gun!" Wooper sprayed the water at and Shuckle could not hide because there was mud in its shell. The attack hit Shuckle and sent it spinning around.

"Jerry, throw your Poke ball!"

Jerry threw his Poke ball at Shuckle, it went in and the Poke ball began moving back and forth, and then "click".

"I caught Shuckle, Woohoo!"

"Congrats Jerry you caught your first Pokémon!"

"C'mon let's go show Brittany, she probably finished battling Miles."

They walked out of the forest and saw Brittany walking toward them with a big grin on her face.


End file.
